Saving You
by kerrimae
Summary: Adira is just like any other 19 year old girl except for one thing. Shes got a secret that might cause deathly consequences if found out. Follow her as she begins to navigate life in New Orleans surrounded by vampires, witches, hybrids and Originals.


Adira looked over her sunglasses, staring up at the shutters just over the church looking for any sign of movement. Quickly,faster than the human eye could see, she jumped to the ledge of the window of the attic and swung herself through the open window quietly making sure she didn't make too much noise.

"All quiet in the quarter?" She asked lazily, sitting on the bed twirling a piece of thread from the bed sheet between her hands.

"You scared me." Davina Jumped dropping her piece of charcoal she had been drawing with.

"I thought you'd be used to it by now." She shrugged moving to look at what the younger girl had been drawing, it was a girl, presumably Davina herself, sitting on a bench in the middle of the square admiring a boy playing violin.

"Where were you?" Davina huffed ignoring her comment. "If Marcel finds out you've been leaving again…" She trailed off looking worried.

"If Marcel so much as tries anything with me I'll rip his head straight from his shoulders faster than he can comprehend what's happening."

"We've been over this." Davina rolled her eyes, "He saved us. We owe him our lives."

Adira opened her mouth and went to say it was Davina's fault they needed saving in the first place when she heard voices travelling up the stairs. She quietly made her way to her bed in the alcove at the side of the room just as Marcel entered the room, followed by a blonde vampire, Rebekah, Adira guessed raising an eyebrow wondering why he had been so stupid to bring her up here.

"Invite me in." She hissed at him.

"Gotta ask the lady of the house. Davina, come on out, Sweetheart." Marcel said beckoning her over. Adira rolled her eyes at his stupidity. Inviting an Original in wouldn't end well for any of them. "Invite her in." He Continued.

"Come in." Davina spoke calmly eyeing the blonde as she rushes over to Elijah's coffin and opens it. She grabs the dagger and begins to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Adira decided to speak up casually walking over to join the others as she focuses on forcing Rebekah to shove the dagger back into her brother.

"Who the hell are you? Both of you?" Rebekah demands turning to the two girls and Marcel.

"Adira. At your service." She bows dramatically for effect. She knew winding an original up probably wasn't the smartest idea but she also knew that Rebekah didn't stand a chance against Adira or Davina and certainly not the both of them together.

"And I'm Davina." Davina speaks before turning to Marcel "She's an old one, isn't she?"

Marcel nods '"Yeah. Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed."

"She doesn't seem very nice." Davina smirked slightly.

"She can be, but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight." Marcel said.

"Bad mistake Rebekah." Adira said as she begins to walk towards the vampire. She new Rebekah was one of the nicer Originals but she also knew that a message would have to be sent that Marcel shouldn't be messed with.

"I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." Davina said raising her hand sending Rebekah crashing into the walls of the attic before sending her through the shutters of the door of the attic out onto the streets of New Orleans..

"Do me a favour Davina and make sure she forgets where you and Adira are. I need to speak with Adira in private." Davina nods at Marcel's request and heads over to the window Rebekah has just been sent out through. Adira rolls her eyes and goes to sit on her bed as Marcel follows her.

"You wanna tell me why two of my guys said they saw a girl of 5'3 with long black hair,funnily enough in a red sundress too," Adira glanced down at her red dress and bit her lip as he continued, "Walking around town and possibly feeding off someone?"

"I didn't feed off anyone." She defended cursing herself for not changing as soon as she came back.

Marcel sighed sitting beside her on the bed "You know you can't go out there for your own safety. Especially now that Klaus is back in town. He can't know what you can do. Or Davina. IF he was to spot you you might lead him back here.

"I'm sick of being stuck in here like some animal." She complained. "I can protect myself."

"I'm not saying you can't," Marcel defended. The room went silent between them for a minute, the only noise was Davina's chanting to Rebekah in the background.

Marcel sighed, "Look if Klaus finds out what you are he's probably going to try and kill you, or use you or use you and then kill you. You're more special than you even know."

"So I've been told." Adira rolled her eyes, "A vampire-witch hybrid. One of a kind. So speical." She mocked.

"Are you hungry?" Marcel cracked a smile changing the topic. "I have a blood bag with your name on it." He pulled out a bag of o negative from his jacket pocket. A small smile played on her lips as she took the bag.

"I'll try not to leave anymore." She spoke quietly glancing up at him, "But I'm not making any promises. It gets boring up here sometimes. And not to mention lonely."

MArcel nodded in understanding "I'm working on it, I promise."

"That's all done." Davina spoke walking up to the two of us eyeing the blood bag in Adiras hand. Marcel stood up and hugged her lightly.

"I'll be back later I promise. I just have some business to take care of." The two girls nodded watching as he walked out of the room.

"I'll leave you to, uh, have your meal." Davina spoke quietly leaving Adira alone with her blood bag.

Davina still hadn't got used to the site or smell of blood whenever she opened a bag. As she wasn't a full vampire she didn't need to feed as often but still definitely needed it to survive. She cut open the bag and stuck a straw into it the veins beginning to show on her face as her eyes turned at the smell and she started to drink giving in to her urges.

She knew once Rebekah had and left and told Klaus they would be on the lookout for her and Davina. However, only a handful of witches new what she truly was. The majority, thought she was just a plain old boring witch.

Davina coughed breaking her out of her thoughts. "I need your help."

Adira raised an eyebrow, "With what?"

"Marcel wants us to figure out a way to kill an original."

Adira's face hardens as she nods, "Anything for Marcel, right?"

After hours of looking through grimoires and trying to create spells from scratch it was quiet in the attic as the girls had fallen asleep. Adira begins to move around in her sleep, becoming restless. She sits up, slightly out of breath and sweaty.

"Something's not right." She mutters standing up and walking over to the window looking for anything unusual but all was quiet.

"Marcel. Something's coming." Davina whispers suddenly making Adira jump as she walks to her drawing board. Adira knew better than to wake her while she was in this state. The last time she did she had ended up with a paint brush in her stomach. She begins drawing madly on the paper in front of her.

"Magic." She whispers again as she drops the piece of charcoal. Adira walks over behind her to see what she had drawn. A woman. Not just any woman a witch by the name of Katie. And she did not look happy.

"We have to help." Davina begins hysterically lighting candles. "She's going to kill Marcel."

"Davina." Adira said sternly gripping her arms as she fumbled with another candle. "Shhh. Tell me what you saw." She soothed the younger girl wiping a tear that had fallen from her eyes."

Davina took a deep breath to calm herself "Katie's boyfriend, Thierry, is one of Marcel's daywalkers and he killed another vampire because he was attacking Katie so Thierry killed him and you know Marcel's rules 'Kill one of them die yourself'. She's trying to stop Marcel from killing him. It's so bad. We need to help." She rushed out.

Adira nodded thinking of the best way to handle the situation. She quickly grabbed a hoodie and threw it on over her pajamas. Not the best look but there was lives to save. She took off her necklace, a rose quartz that had been gifted to her by her mother, and handed it to Davina.

"Use this to channel me." She told her, "I'm going to get a better look at things. Once I do you'll be able to sense what needs to be done ok?"

Davina nodded quietly and quickly went back to finish lighting the candles as Adira put her hood up and jumped out the window. She uses her advanced hearing to locate Marcel's voice but she didn't need to the energy from the spell Katie was performing could be felt as soon as her feet touched the ground. She began running and as she neared the street she could see Katie chanting all the vampires in front of her grabbing their heads as she tortured them.

She hides behind a wall but winces as she feels the effects of Katie's spell in her own head but only as a slight throbbing headache. She was thankful the witch was more focused on the other vampires as she couldn't begin to imagine the pain they were going through.

She snapped back to reality as Marcel screams as Katie breaks his bones and he falls to the ground.

Adira raises her hand and begins chanting as she feels Davina's power flow through her as well as her own. Marcel rises much to Katie's surprise.

"You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!" He screams at her. Adira groans he was always a cocky bastard.

He runs towards her but she stops him dead in his track and he falls to the ground in pain. Adira gasps feeling the loss of Davina's power and she loses her balance and slides down to sit against the wall she was hiding behind. There was a saying that a witch's emotions helped or hindered their powers and in Katie's case they most definitely helped.

"Die you son of a bitch." Katie screamed holding a stake above Marcel's heart.

"Not on my watch." Adira muttered to herself as she rose a shaky hand and used all the energy she had left to hold Katie's hand in place above Marcel not allowing her to move.

She growled growing frustrated that she couldn't move it.

"Where's your witch, Marcel?" She screamed. "I'll kill her too right after I kill you."

Adira gasps losing strength as Katies hand slowly moves towards Marcel's body. Suddenly a man is behind Katie and snaps her neck quickly. Adira's eyes narrow as the mystery man help's Marcel up and nod's at him.

Feeling her eyes getting heavy she pulls herself up off the ground and races back to the attic where she finds Davina slowly starting to wake up but looking worn out. Once Adira manages to get into the room she collapses onto the ground Davina quickly rushing to her side.

"We did it." She smiles weakly looking up at Davina. "I need blood. Please. Under my bed in the black box."

Davina crawls over to Adira's bed and grabs the black box kept hidden under it. She opens it and shoves the pictures and heirlooms out of the way finding the blood bag and quickly brings it back over to her.

Adira tears open the bag and sighs happily feeling the blood flow into her and help restore some of her lost strength. She sits up throwing the empty blood bag aside.

"I think we should both get some rest." She tells Davina who nods in agreement.

They both make their way to bed. Adira thinking about the man that saved Marcel. She didn't recognise him. Was he one of Marcel's new vampires? Or maybe Klaus? From what she had gathered Klaus didn't seem the type to save someone's life unless he needed them. She quickly fell asleep after that the night's events catching up on her.

 **A/N: So I haven't decided whether** **this is going to be a Klaus/OC or Kol/OC and would appreciate your help in deciding who you think would be a better fit!**

 **Please review I'd love to hear your feedback and it helps keep me motivated! I'm also planning on more Vampire Diaries fanfics so keep an eye on my page too!**

 **Also next chapters are going to be longer just wanted this be a kind of introduction to Adira and her life.**


End file.
